Medallón
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Draco cree que nada puede ser peor que tener la presión de voldemort constantemente. Su nueva misión lo puede sacar de su error. Slash, insinuación de non-con, breath-play y blood-play.


Título: Medallón  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Tom Riddle(Voldemort)/Draco Malfoy  
Rating: R  
Género: Drama, ligero angst.  
Palabras: 3600~  
Advertencias: insinuación de non-con, blood-play, breath-play, violencia.  
Resumen: Draco cree que nada puede ser peor que tener la presión de voldemort constantemente. Su nueva misión lo puede sacar de su error.  
Beta: **maijo** gracias linda! Cualquier error que permanezca es mi exclusiva responsabilidad.

NdA: este fic es respuesta al reto de **loredi** para mi reto libre bottom!Draco con parejas raras. Sé que debo un millón más, pero de a poco iré cumpliendo u.u Ojalá te guste Lore! y sino, cualquier reclamo en los comentarios xD que sé que no hice porno, pero no estaba segura de si aceptarías un non-con :/

* * *

Un duro golpe en la puerta de entrada resonó a todo lo largo de la pequeña cabaña, haciendo que la única persona dentro inhalara fuertemente, apretando la delgada varita en su puño, intentando dominar el miedo que latía en sus venas, palpitando contra sus sienes.

Se suponía que nadie conocía el lugar donde llevaba escondiéndose por dos días, o en realidad, el lugar donde Severus lo había ocultado "_hasta que pasara el desorden por la muerte de Dumbledore_" como había dicho el mago.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se prohibió pensar en el fallecido Director de Hogwarts, sintiendo inevitables temblores sacudir su cuerpo al recordar la manera en que el anciano le había dicho que cambiara de bando, antes de que todo se le escapara entre los dedos cuando su padrino conjuró la maldición asesina. Podría haber dejado todo en manos de la _bendita_ Orden, podría haber tomado a su madre y huir del país. Podría…

Toda su vida estaba llena de _podría_s.

Un nuevo golpe contra la puerta, casi como si desearan echarla abajo, lo hizo sobresaltarse. Sujetando con más fuerza su varita, temiendo partirla, se acercó hasta la puerta, observando desde atrás de una cortinilla en una ventana pequeña y sucia, esperando que la persona tras la puerta no se diera cuenta de que lo observaban.

Con un suspiro aliviado, vio que era Severus, inclinándose hasta abrir la puerta, arrepintiéndose en el segundo que ésta se abrió por completo. _Severus no hubiera golpeado_ recordó, antes de que un hechizo lo impactara de lleno, haciendo que todo se borrara.

~.~

Notaba la boca pastosa y su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar en cualquier segundo, el dolor pulsante que sentía irradiándose a todo su cuerpo. No era capaz de mover sus brazos, amarrados con una cuerda tras su espalda, y sus piernas estaban dormidas de permanecer tanto tiempo arrodillado contra una pared.

—Hasta que despiertas —sonó una voz desde su izquierda.

Levantado la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos adoloridos con la luz del lugar, pudo ver a uno de los tantos mortífagos que habían empezado a llenar su casa, sentado cerca de una chimenea, observándolo con algo cercano a disgusto y compasión, haciendo que su estómago diera un extraño retorcijón. Si un mortífago sentía compasión por él… Merlín, no quería ni imaginarse qué le iba a suceder.

Gracias a la luz del fuego en la chimenea, pudo darse cuenta de que estaba en una de las habitaciones en las mazmorras de la mansión, de esas en la que los elfos no se aventuraban y donde toda superficie estaba cubierta de mugre y polvo, y tétricas manchas oscuras marcaban las piedras del suelo.

—El Señor Tenebroso quiere verte… está furioso de que te hayas escondido de él —agregó el hombre, acercándose hasta él y tomándolo con fuerza hasta dejarlo de pie, desapareciendo las cuerdas y arrastrándolo de un brazo al notar que sus rodillas cedían bajo su propio peso.

~.~

—Draco Malfoy —la voz sibilante de Lord Voldemort logró que toda su piel se pusiera de gallina, sintiendo como si un balde de agua congelada hubiera sido volcado sobre su cabeza sin previo aviso.

—Mi Lord —susurró, cerrando los ojos de temor mientras inclinaba la cabeza, evitando mirar esas pupilas rojas y alargadas que perseguían sus sueños cada noche y que lo amenazaban con matar a su familia.

—Me doy cuenta de que hubo que ir a _buscarte_ para que me explicaras lo que sucedió en la invasión a Hogwarts —la voz de Voldemort era fría, dándole la impresión que con sólo sus palabras lograba hacer que la temperatura de la sala descendiera aún más si era posible—. Estoy _tan_ decepcionado de que no hayas sido capaz de eliminar a Dumbledore —siseó, comenzando a hacer esos ruidos desde lo profundo de su garganta mientras llamaba a Nagini, haciendo que su boca se secara dolorosamente y el temor atenazara su pecho al sentir la serpiente rozar el borde de su túnica, chasqueando la lengua cerca de sus tobillos, casi como si pudiera sentir, _oler_, el miedo que emanaba de su piel—. Supongo que puedo ser condescendiente, considerando que a fin de cuentas el anciano _está_ muerto —dijo, una sonrisa cruel asomando en sus delgados labios mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Nagini, como quien juega con un pequeño kneazle—, y según Snape y los Carrow, fuiste tú solo quien arrinconó a Dumbledore —agregó, soltando un silbido de apreciación antes de empezar a hablar con la serpiente nuevamente, permitiéndole rodear su cuello, dejando que su pequeña cabeza triangular lo mirara directamente, sabiendo que cada gota de sudor gritaba el pánico que sentía.

—Sí, señor —respondió, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, notando la manera en que la tela de la camisa se pegaba a su piel húmeda, deseando huir de ese lugar y no tener que ver a su Lord ni a Nagini frente a él.

—Verás, Draco —susurró Voldemort, entrecerrando los ojos—. Ahora que Dumbledore murió, _pero no a tus manos_, quiero que cumplas otra misión para que me demuestres tu lealtad —al verlo por el rabillo del ojo agitando su varita un instante, no pudo evitar el gesto de encogerse en su lugar que se le escapó, temeroso de que una maldición lo impactara—. Oh, no —se rió Voldemort sin humor, las carcajadas frías resonando horriblemente contra las paredes de piedra, haciendo que Nagini siseara enojada antes de recostar nuevamente su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amo—. Deseo que vayas hasta la casa de los Black y busques cualquier información sobre un objeto como éste —dijo, mostrándole la imagen de un medallón de oro con la "S" que tanto caracterizaba a su casa en Hogwarts—. Supongo que te puedo dar una recompensa si averiguas algo de utilidad o si encuentras el mismísimo medallón —siseó, sus ojos rojos brillando con crueldad.

—Gracias, mi Lord —dijo apresuradamente, haciendo una reverencia, sintiendo algo cercano al alivio al saber que su familia no tendría que pagar por su error, por su debilidad, comprendiendo más que nunca las palabras de su madre cuando le decía que no tomara la marca por los errores de su padre. Ahora entendía que cuando Lucius saliera de Azkaban, se arrepentiría de haber permitido que su hijo se transformara en Mortífago.

—No tan rápido, muchacho —dijo Voldemort, arrastrando cada palabra lentamente, haciendo que su corazón latiera apresurado al saber lo que lo esperaba—. No creo que te puedas ir tan fácilmente… después de todo, _no_ fuiste capaz de cumplir mis órdenes, y no quiero que el resto de mis Mortífagos piense que pueden _comprometerse _con algo y no cumplirlo —susurró, dándole a su voz un tono práctico, como el de un padre que le enseña a su hijo porqué no debe correr dentro de la casa, haciendo que cada pelo de su nuca se erizara, preparándose para lo que sabía, vendría—. _Crucio._

~.~

Un sentimiento de intranquilidad lo recorrió al aparecerse frente a la casa, o donde se suponía que estaba la casa. Según lo que su madre le había explicado, la mansión Black estaba bajo un hechizo Fidelio que ya no servía al morir quién lo había invocado, pero mantenía la casa invisible a quienes no hubieran sabido previamente dónde estaba. Habían pasado sólo tres días desde que Dumbledore muriera y el funeral se estaba realizando en esos mismos instantes mientras él trataba de entrar a esa maldita casa. No podía evitar el arrepentimiento enroscarse en su estómago, como una serpiente a punto de soltar todo su veneno. Según su madre, la única manera —dado que Snape no se podía acercar— era que el elfo de la mansión lo llevara hasta dentro.

—Kreacher —llamó, sintiendo su voz temblar levemente. Era ridículo, ni siquiera sabía si el elfo sería capaz de oírlo o mucho menos obedecerlo—. Kreacher, Draco Malfoy Black te ordena que aparezcas. _Ahora_.

Con un respingo, observó a la figura que se apareció frente a él, arrugada y de largas orejas, que difícilmente podía resemblar a un elfo doméstico. Una ola de repulsión lo atravesó, sintiendo un asco visceral a la criatura frente a él.

—Aparéceme dentro de la casa que por derecho debería ser mía —siseó, entrecerrando los ojos, sintiendo arcadas subir por su garganta al darse cuenta de que _eso_ tendría que tocarlo para llevarlo hasta dentro. Verlo agitando las orejas, farfullando sobre sangrepura que mandaban como correspondía no hizo nada por mejorar su situación.

Un tirón penetrante en su vientre y una sensación de ahogo mucho mayor que la primera vez que se apareció lo oprimieron repentinamente. Era casi como si sus huesos estuvieran al borde de colapsar y cada parte de su cuerpo fuera pasada a través de un fino colador, desintegrándolo lenta y dolorosamente.

Cuando por fin sintió sus pies tocar suelo, un gemido escapó de sus labios, notando cómo temblaban sus rodillas y las náuseas lo asaltaban.

—Debilucho, la sangre ya no es lo que era antes… si la Ama Walburga hubiera vivido para ver esta desgracia —murmuraba Kreacher, haciendo que un sonrojo se extendiera rápidamente por sus mejillas.

—Cállate —siseó, deseando maldecirlo. Respirando profundamente, hasta sentir que sus pulmones volvían a expandirse, contó hasta diez, sabiendo que no podía dañar a la criatura. Era su único medio para salir del lugar sin activar las trampas que le había dicho Snape habría en la entrada. Sabía que se sentía lo suficientemente culpable por la muerte del director como para gatillarlas en su contra aunque él no hubiera sido quien mató a Dumbledore.

Enderezándose, pudo ver la pequeña cocina donde el elfo lo había aparecido. Manchas de grasa marcaban el papel de las murallas y pequeñas ollas colgaban de unas repisas. Todo estaba lleno de polvo, como si desde hace semanas nadie hubiera pisado el lugar. Suprimiendo un escalofrío, empezó a caminar en busca del dormitorio de Regulus Black, quien —según su madre y los gritos rabiosos de Bellatrix— era la última persona que había estado en contacto con el medallón.

~.~

Había recorrido prácticamente toda la casa, buscando en cada rincón posible, al menos un rastro o pista que le sirviera para llevarle al Lord en caso de no encontrar el medallón. Sentía las lágrimas de desesperación quemar en sus ojos, toda la impotencia del momento inflamándose en su pecho, haciéndole difícil respirar. No quería volver a sufrir la Cruciatus en él, era demasiado soportarlo una vez en un día… dos veces sería excesivo, más aún si era a manos del mismo Lord.

Frotándose los ojos con las palmas de sus manos, soltó un suspiro, observando el pequeño armario donde suponía que el elfo dormía. Era el único lugar que le faltaba, y considerando lo desquiciado que el animal estaba, era bastante posible que lo hubiera escondido ahí.

Acercándose, se inclinó hasta abrir la puerta, ahogando las arcadas al ver el interior del lugar. No dudaba que permanecer toda la vida encerrado en un lugar como éste hubiera vuelto loco al elfo, así como a su tía Bellatrix. Agitando su varita un par de veces, hizo desaparecer la mayoría de la mugre, sabiendo que un _Accio_ no iba a funcionar en el relicario.

—Merlín —susurró antes de meter las manos entre el montón de pequeños objetos de la familia escondidos por años en el rincón de Kreacher—. Oh, maldición —siseó, entrecerrando los ojos y poniéndose rápidamente de pie, observando el corte profundo en su palma a la luz de la habitación, sangrando copiosamente. Murmurando un _episkey_, cerró la mayor parte de la herida, lo suficiente como para que no sangrase demasiado. Iba a agacharse nuevamente, cuando lo vio. El maldito medallón del Lord estaba en el rincón más alejado.

Inclinándose con cuidado por sobre las cosas, sujetó la cadena con la mano ensangrentada, tirándola con fuerza, sintiendo un alivio profundo al saber que había podido cumplir con la estúpida misión del Lord de recuperar un trozo de joyería barata. No tendría que ser castigado. Ni él ni su madre.

Soltando un suspiro tembloroso, apretó el medallón contra su pecho, agradeciendo internamente a todos los grandes magos en los que pudo pensar, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, notando que aunque no lo quisiera lágrimas de consuelo se derramaban lentamente por sus mejillas llenas de polvo. No lo iban a torturar.

—Vaya, vaya. Pero si es un Malfoy —siseó una voz tras él, haciéndolo tensarse por completo, sin saber en qué momento alguien pudo haber entrado a la mansión sin que lo hubiera sentido—. Ese pelo rubio es tan característico de ustedes —continuó, colocándose junto a su espalda y respirando sobre su oreja, rozando con sus dedos los mechones sobre su nuca.

No podía moverse, el miedo atenazaba sus músculos mientras el extraño se dedicaba simplemente a estar tras él.

—¿Eres… eres de la Orden? —susurró, trabándose sobre las palabras, sintiendo que por sólo romper el silencio del lugar una maldición iba a caer sobre su cabeza.

La ligera carcajada del hombre hizo que todos los vellos de su nuca se pusieran de punta, un doloroso escalofrío recorriendo su columna al oír la frialdad en la voz. No era capaz de voltearse, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo le gritaba que huyera.

—Por supuesto que no, niño tonto —respondió, jalando con fuerza el pelo, hasta hacer que tuviera que doblar el cuello y apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro—. Todo lo contrario —respiró sobre su oído, lamiendo la piel, buscando sentir el sabor de su miedo. Como una serpiente.

—Su-suélteme —tartamudeó, ahogando un sollozo al sentir los dientes aferrarse sobre su cuello, mordiendo por el simple placer del daño que causaba.

—¿Qué te suelte? —el siseo del hombre quedó oculto bajo el sonido de su cuerpo al golpear la muralla contra la que lo lanzó—. Aunque lo haga, creo que tú nunca podrás alejarte realmente de mí —señaló, apuntando con un largo y blanco dedo el brazo en que portaba la marca tenebrosa—. Tienes mi marca —agregó mientras una sonrisa fría y sombría llenaba sus labios.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, aún cuando en verdad no quería saber la respuesta; apretándose contra la pared, en un intento desesperado de desaparecer en ella, mirando atentamente al hombre frente a él. Era alto, y su rostro lucía pálido, bordeando en el gris ceniciento que él mismo tenía, con unos ojos y pelo oscuros que terminaban el cuadro de belleza que alguna vez estuvo ahí, antes de comenzar a demacrarse.

—Soy el mayor mago de la historia —siseó, esos ojos profundos, relampagueando rojos de ira.

Si había tenido cualquier duda sobre quién estaba frente a él, la había perdido al ver y oír lo último. No podía entender cómo era posible que sucediera, _no debía suceder algo así_. ¿Acaso había decidido venir a ver si encontraba el maldito relicario? Pero no podía ser así, probablemente la casa se vendría encima de ellos, activando todas las trampas que pudieran existir; y el mago frente a él no lucía en nada como el Lord, aunque _sabía_ que _era él_.

—Mi Lord —murmuró arrodillándose, tragándose la confusión y el orgullo mientras dejaba expuesto su cuello en un signo de sumisión.

—Un mortífago que sabe su lugar —siseó, avanzando hasta quedar a su lado, cerniéndose sobre él, su sombra tan opresiva como él mismo. Deslizando sus dedos entre los mechones rubios, enterró su pulgar en las mejillas pálidas, sonriendo cruelmente al notar el sonrojo que las llenaba—. Siempre he creído que los Malfoy se ven bien de rodillas. Supongo que Lucius es tu padre, ¿no?

—Sí, señor —respondió al sentir el tirón en su pelo al demorarse más de lo correspondiente, aferrando en su palma el relicario, enterrándolo con fuerza sobre la herida en su mano mientras sentía la vergüenza consumirlo. _¿Su padre…?_

—Por supuesto… ese aire de grandeza que tienen, aunque los dos lucen igual al estar de rodillas. ¿Eres tan ansioso por el poder como tu padre? —antes de que pudiera responder, el Lord continuó, salvándolo de decir algo que no quería—. Ya lo puedo imaginar, esa avidez prácticamente corre en su _sangrepura_ —siseó burlón, tirando de la mano que sujetaba el medallón, hasta enterrar uno de sus largos dedos en la herida, abriéndola dolorosamente mientras le quitaba el relicario, arrojándolo sobre una pequeña mesa de centro.

El grito de dolor que pugnaba por dejar su garganta fue acallado cuando los fríos y duros labios del Lord se apretaron contra los suyos, infundiendo en su sangre la misma frialdad que lograban los dementores que habían comenzado a rondar la mansión, la sensación de hielo contra su cuerpo más fuerte que nunca.

—Señor —jadeó contra los labios delgados, soltando un sollozo al sentir los dientes clavarse en su boca, apretando hasta notar el gusto metálico invadiéndolo. Deseaba empujarlo y huir, pero esas manos largas y frías seguían sujetándolo, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

—Pequeño mortífago Malfoy —se rió, retrocediendo un paso, dejándolo caer bruscamente sobre el suelo, su mano ardiendo al golpearse contra el piso irregular. Levantando la mirada al oír las crueles palabras, alcanzó a verlo perfectamente lamerse la sangre de los dedos y los labios, sus mejillas sonrojadas y el brillo maniático de sus ojos dándole un aspecto… _vivo._ Y si no era terrorífico en sí mismo, no sabía qué lo sería.

—Señor, por favor… —murmuró, intentando retroceder discretamente.

—¿Qué gracia hay en que trates de huir? —preguntó al aire, avanzando hasta sujetarlo por el pelo, jalando con fuerza los mechones, obligándolo a levantarse si no quería perderlo de raíz, haciendo que las lágrimas saltaran de sus ojos, el dolor llenando todos sus pensamientos. Dejando que un quejido escapara sus labios, trató de hacerse lo más pequeño posible sobre el sillón en que lo arrojó, deseando poder desaparecer del lugar. Alcanzar el estúpido relicario y huir—. Deja de pensar en eso, no lo lograrás —interrumpió sus pensamientos el hombre tras él, presionando una rodilla contra su espalda, enterrándolo aún más sobre el sillón mohoso.

Lo único que sentía era desesperación. Desesperación y dolor.

Gimoteando, notó las manos enterrarse como garras en sus hombros, volteándolo y jalando con fuerza sus túnicas, oyendo la tela rasgarse y ceder cuando no salía tan fácil, las uñas clavándose sobre su piel pálida, rasguñando todo a su paso, buscando provocar el mayor daño posible.

—No, no, no, no —gimió, retorciéndose debajo del cuerpo que lo apresaba, humillado y herido.

—Quieto —siseó Voldemort, sus ojos rojos atravesándolo furiosos mientras una mano tiraba de su pelo, oyendo perfectamente algunas vértebras crujir.

Mirándolo aterrorizado, jadeaba, temblando involuntariamente, notando cada parte en que había sido tocado por el demonio sobre él, cada vello erizado al contacto de magia tan oscura. Si no fuera por el terror que sentía de esos ojos rojos, estaba seguro que la sensación de obnubilación de su cabeza sería totalmente distinta.

—Oh, pequeño Malfoy, así que te gusta la magia negra —susurró Voldemort, su sonrisa cruel afeando sus rasgos aún más mientras sus dedos se enterraban sobre su cuello, apretando con fuerza y evitando que pudiera respirar libremente—. Todos tus deseos son tan obvios —agregó, soltándolo y riéndose al ver el rostro rojo jadear por algo de aire.

Sujetándolo nuevamente, apretó sin dejar de sonreír, dejando libre una de sus manos, permitiendo que con sus dedos rozara los labios azules, rompiendo la costra que se había formado, haciendo que la sangre goteara en su boca abierta, y que el cuerpo del rubio se agitara aún más bajo él. Sentándose sobre su pecho, observó perfectamente el tono morado que empezaba a llenar la piel gris, siguiendo con una de sus uñas las venas que resaltaban en el pecho frente a él, rasgando la piel sobre ellas, disfrutando el fuerte aroma metálico que comenzó a llenar la habitación.

—Ahora serás mi mascota —murmuró Lord Voldemort, inclinándose sobre él y lamiendo sus labios, mordisqueándolos otra vez, deseando más de esa sangre joven—. Sea yo, o mi yo presente, no podrás dejarme.

Separándose, lo vio cerrar los ojos, intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire, completamente vencido, su cuerpo laxo bajo su peso. Quitando el resto de la ropa, lo giró, dispuesto a disfrutar de ese delgado cuerpo a su disposición.

Nada mejor que un mortífago quebrado y desesperanzado a su mandato.

~.~

Entrando lentamente en el salón, sabía que estaba temblando y cojeando, y que sus túnicas ensangrentadas y rotas llamaban la atención de los pocos mortífagos reunidos junto al Lord, pero no lo podía evitar. La cantidad de magia negra que lo llenaba y cubría era suficiente para hacer que los demás lo sintieran y evitaran la mirada vacía que tenía.

—Pequeño mortífago Malfoy —siseó Voldemort, colocándose de pie y mirando atentamente al rubio, como si no hubiera nada más interesante en ese momento, apreciando el estremecimiento que lo recorrió al oír las mismas palabras que el otro Lord le repitiera al oído.

—Aquí está lo que me pidió, mi Lord —murmuró, dejándose caer de rodillas frente a él, extendiendo ligeramente la mano rota que aferraba el relicario, soltando un gemido al notar una mano posarse sobre su cabeza, sujetando sus mechones con cuidado, sintiendo la misma opresión que cuando el otro Lord lo tocaba.

—Oh, señor Malfoy, creo que tenemos mucho que hablar, ¿no? —preguntó, enterrando las uñas en su nuca, la misma piel sensible y dolorosa de temprano.

—Sí, señor.

**Fin.**


End file.
